Charlotte Family
|occupation = |leader = |extra1title = Matriarch |extra1 = Charlotte Linlin |status = Extant }} The Charlotte Family is the family of Charlotte Linlin of the Yonko, also known as Big Mom. Due to their actions, they are one of the two main antagonist groups of the Whole Cake Island Arc along with their crew, the Big Mom Pirates. Members The family consists of Charlotte Linlin and her 85 children (39 daughters and 46 sons), as well as at least one deceased child. Big Mom has taken 43 husbands, and some of her children have children of their own. The family is the foundation of the Big Mom Pirates, and Linlin herself continues to marry off her children to powerful allies in order to bolster her crew's strength. The oldest and youngest child are separated by 42 years. Over those 42 years, Big Mom has given birth every single year. She has given birth to multiple children at once several times, with her largest birth being decuplets eighteen years ago. Relationships Husbands and Fathers Linlin does not care about any of her husbands aside from getting children and considers them as outsiders since they are not related by blood. Some of her children hold this view about their fathers as well. She even discarded one of her husbands once he gave her two daughters. Children Although they appear to be a caring family, Linlin shows little concern for her children, as she forces them to marry others without taking their personal choices into consideration. She even refers to one of her sons as a "lowly child of mine" when she believes he was protecting her from an attack. When her anomalous eating disorder acts up, she has been shown to unknowingly commit filicide. She even ridiculed Pudding for her appearance. Furthermore, after Lola ran away from a political marriage, Linlin was furious and swore to make her pay and was content with having her die without a shred of care, and treated her twin sister cruelly simply for their resemblance. The children, in return, are terribly frightened by her, and Opera was shown to fear for his life at the consequences for displeasing her. Chiffon was gravely beaten to the point that she no longer considers herself as a part of the family, nor acknowledged her mother, Big Mom, as a parent and refers to her as a "monster". So far, both Chiffon and Praline are willing to let Linlin die in Bege's assassination. According to Pudding, Big Mom is willing to show leniency towards her children, as she will not harm her offspring for any recalcitrant behavior. After Pudding's true nature has been revealed, this can be considered another lie she told to the Sanji Retrieval Team. Siblings The siblings are often seen cooperating with one another in order to complete missions they were assigned to by Big Mom herself, or as a self-assembling army out for revenge for a fallen brother. While some family members are also part of their mother's pirate crew, it was shown that even those who aren't also help them from time to time, from marrying in order to increase crew strength, to straight-out lookouts for invaders. Despite those assistances, some family members were shown to be hateful, deceitful, suspicious, and threatening toward each other. After Pudding failed to kill Sanji, Daifuku called her a useless good for nothing and slapped her aside to fight Sanji himself. In-Laws Both known in-laws were shown to respect their wives, and share their crews' plans with them, even when they are against their spouse's mother. Their wives, in return, consider themselves, once they are married, no longer obligated to their mother and supported their husbands' plans. When the brothers in-law Katakuri and Bege talked before the Tea Party, they were shown to respect each other's power and position in the Big Mom Pirates, with the former saving two members of the Fire Tank Pirates, and willing to take the blame for the incident in front of the party hall. History Past Over 42 years ago, Linlin gave birth to her first child, starting her family and earning her the epithet of "Big Mom". For 42 years, she gave birth about once a year, with some of them being multiple births, eventually having 85 children from various husbands. 63 years ago, the world's Giants began to hate Big Mom due to her destruction of Elbaf during one of her food crazes and killing the legendary Giant hero Jorl, which made her resent them and making them the only species not welcome in Totto Land. Despite that, when Loki, the Prince of Elbaf, had fallen for the family 23rd daughter Lola, Linlin saw it as an opportunity to both put the feud to an end, and straighten her power enough to take down other Yonko. Unknown to Big Mom however, Lola left the family to look for a husband she could marry on her own. Big Mom tried to pass Lola's twin sister Chiffon as Lola, but Loki was not fooled and the feud between Big Mom and the giants deepened, causing the Yonko to seek their power in a different way. Because of this, Linlin labeled Lola a black sheep of the family and would have sent assassins after her if she could find her whereabouts. and even assaulted Chiffon for their resemblance. The other children, on the other hand, apparently gave up on their dreams of finding a spouse of their own choice. Eighteen years ago, Big Mom gave birth to decuplets. Thriller Bark Arc While traveling from the New World into Paradise, Lola and her Rolling Pirates became prisoners on Gekko Moriah's massive ship, Thriller Bark, with their shadows placed inside zombies. Nami befriended Lola's zombie alias while Lola assisted Luffy and the Straw Hats into helping bring down the Shichibukai member. Prior to departure, the Rolling Pirates captain gave Nami the Vivre Card of her mother in case they come across any trouble in the New World. Zou Arc Some time between the Curly Hat Pirates' departure from Dressrosa and the arrival of the Big Mom Pirates on Zou, Big Mom and the patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family agreed to a political alliance. The alliance was to be sealed by a marriage between a member of each family: Sanji, the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, and Pudding, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family. Capone Bege, one of Big Mom's in-laws, presented Sanji the invitation to the wedding and informed him about the consequences if he refused to make an appearance. Whole Cake Island Arc The Sun Pirates prepared to flee Big Mom should Jinbe's request to leave her crew not go well, and Praline got angry because she thought her husband Aladine was trying to leave her, but Aladine calmed her down and she agreed to go with him anywhere. Praline then told an inquisitive Jinbe that no one who tried to leave her mother has survived. Three days before the wedding, Pudding encountered Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team on Cacao Island and spoke with them. She agreed to help them rescue Sanji, as he had told her earlier that although he really wanted to marry her, he could not because he has to return to his friends. Meanwhile, as Big Mom rampaged through Sweet City on Whole Cake Island due her craving for a certain sweet, her sixteenth son, Moscato, attempted to calm her down. With no rationality due to her cravings, Linlin uses her power to remove Moscato's lifespan, killing him, which shocked Moscato's siblings Mont-d'Or, Galette, and Opera The Charlotte matriarch only calmed down once Jinbe gave her what she desired. As Mont-d'Or and some others carried Moscato's body away, Big Mom seemingly agreed to let Jinbe leave her, but said that he would have to lose something in return as she pulled out a roulette wheel with pictures of body parts on it. The next day, Brook read a newspaper article stated that Jinbe took back his words of leaving Big Mom's crew, before Pedro called him after witnessing Pudding in a dress shop in Sweet City. Elsewhere on Whole Cake Island, Capone Bege held Pekoms at gunpoint as his wife, Chiffon, held their son, Capone Pez. Bege shot Pekoms off a cliff into shark infested water. Meanwhile, Big Mom recommissioned Caesar Clown to work on a serum that would turn her family into giants. She gave him two weeks to complete it, or else Perospero would turn him into candy and kill him. When Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team (except Brook and Pedro) ventured into the Seducing Woods after arriving at Whole Cake Island, Brûlée and her minions confronted them to hinder their rescue operation. During a scuffle, Brûlée captured Carrot and Chopper, separating the team. After regrouping, Luffy and Nami interrogated Pound, one of Big Mom's ex-husbands. As Pound was giving away information, Cracker appeared and confronted the group. Cracker attempted to execute Pound, but Luffy stopped him, initiating a battle with him. Meanwhile, Brûlée and her minions tried to capture Nami, but the homies stopped when Nami took out the Vivre Card Lola gave to her. Brûlée attempted to capture Nami herself, but Pound rescued the latter. Nami then defeated Brûlée with Thunderbolt Tempo. After an initial struggle, Luffy managed to land a critical hit on Cracker using Kong Gun. As Luffy supposedly shattered Cracker, the real Cracker appeared from what was revealed to be a Biscuit Soldier. The two continued battling for eleven hours, with Luffy eating Cracker's biscuit creations. Meanwhile, Brûlée chased Chopper and Carrot inside the Mirro-World. Finally, as Cracker rushed in for the kill, Luffy absorbed him into his body with a form known as Tankman, sending Cracker flying out of the Seducing Woods. The defeated Cracker flew into Sweet City and crashed into the Whole Cake Chateau, shocking Mont-d'Or, Galette, and Opera. The three siblings then marched out along with many other Big Mom Pirates to attack Luffy and Nami, engaging them in battle outside Sweet City. Meanwhile, Big Mom went to meet the Vinsmoke Family for lunch, quelling an argument between Anana and Dolce and Dragée along the way. She and Pudding then met the Vinsmokes, and Pudding spoke to Sanji in private, revealing that she had met his crewmates. However, Sanji had given up on escaping the marriage and decided to marry her. Outside Sweet City, the army led by the Charlotte Family overwhelmed Luffy and Nami. As they captured the two Straw Hats, they took away the vivre card Nami was carrying. The army then returned to Sweet City with the two Straw Hats in tow. In the Room of Treasure, Smoothie guarded the three Poneglyphs in Big Mom's possession alongside Tamago. During a conversation with Sanji, Big Mom agreed to allow his friends to leave Whole Cake Island as long as Sanji complied with the wedding. Mont-d'Or, Opera, Galette, and Perospero then took Luffy and Nami to the Prisoner Library and imprisoned the two inside a book. Big Mom then had a Den Den Mushi discussion with the two of them, warning them not to interfere during the wedding. Upon hearing Nami transmitting to her Lola's words, she entered a great rage, claiming that Lola's failed political wedding would have allowed her to gain sufficient power to triumph of all others Yonko, and that by that time, she would have been Pirate King. Opera then stayed in the Prisoner Library in order to watch over them. Afterwards, Big Mom refused to get angry at the Straw Hats, but upon learning Brook had managed to get in the Room of Treasure, she got terribly worried for her Tamatebako and decided to go there herself. She then broke into the Room of Treasure, destroying the door in the process, and confronted Brook herself. Inside the Mirro-World, Brûlée, having eventually captured both Chopper and Carrot, planned to cook and boil the latter in some stew. However, the Carrot she had captured was actually a frog created by her own powers, and the real Carrot hatched a plan with Chopper to ambush everyone in her house. After carrying it out successfully, the two captured Brûlée and forced her to guide them through Mirro-World. Meanwhile, Pudding came to visit Luffy and Nami in the Prisoner Library. She revealed to them that she did not intend to marry Sanji, as she planned on shooting him dead during the wedding ceremony. She then left and attacked Vinsmoke Reiju, taking her to her room. Pudding then revealed to Reiju that her mother's plan since the beginning was to lure all the Germa Kingdom into Whole Cake Island in order to kill the entire Vinsmoke Family and to get her hands on their technology. To fulfill that goal, Pudding, one of Big Mom's favorites thanks to her acting skills, was only pretending to be in love with Sanji all along. Pudding then showed Reiju the gun that she planned to use to kill the Vinsmoke Family. It was loaded with candy-jacketed bullets that are able to pierce through iron. After cruelly mocking Sanji, she then erased Reiju's memories of their little discussion and in place added the memory of a soldier getting hit by a stray bullet, thanks to her Devil Fruit ability. She then ordered her Homies to take her to the nearest infirmary. Meanwhile, Big Mom summoned Zeus and Prometheus as she battled Brook in the Room of Treasure, easily overpowering him. In the Mirro-World, after being tortured by Carrot in order to make her reveal the access of the Chateau, she angrily answered them to ask the mirrors. In the Prisoner Library, as Charlotte Opera prepared to torture Nami so as to make her reveal Lola's whereabouts, Jinbe arrived and take him out with a single punch. The three of them then escaped as Opera was laying on the ground, defeated. As Luffy started ravaging the first floor of the Chateau, and upon hearing of Jinbe's rebellion, Smoothie, trying not to provoke her mother's wrath, ordered to seal off all corridors leading to the fourth floor and trap Luffy. Big Mom ultimately defeated Brook, but found no evidence of him tampering with the Poneglyphs and so kept him as a plaything. Pudding then approached Big Mom, and the two went over their planned assassination of the Vinsmokes in the throne room. Meanwhile, members of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates held a meeting to discuss the statuses of the Sanji Retrieval Team, and Opera lied that he had burned Luffy and Nami to death. The others believed this, but Mont-d'Or was suspicious and had guards patrol the Chateau. Big Mom went to sleep, and as she slept, the Sanji Retrieval Team sneaked into her room and managed to snatch Brook from her after a massive amount of effort. Brook then revealed to the team that he had managed to get copies of Big Mom's Poneglyphs, shocking Brûlée. Later, the Fire Tank Pirates met with the Sanji Retrieval Team to discuss an alliance in order to take down Big Mom, and Chiffon revealed to Nami and Carrot that she was fine with the plan due to Big Mom abusing her. The two crews formed an alliance, and planned to use Brûlée as a key to enter and exit the wedding through Mirro-World. Luffy also forced Brûlée to make several mirror duplicates of him to aid in his entrance to the wedding. With the wedding very close at hand, Praline and the Sun Pirates left Whole Cake Island in order to flee from Big Mom. The Tea Party then began as Perospero guided the guests to the venue, where many Charlotte Family members were in attendance. When a man named Jigra attempted to get into the wedding, Charlotte Katakuri shot him down, having foreseen with advanced Kenbunshoku Haki that Jigra was planning to assassinate Big Mom. Big Mom received presents from her guests, which she planned to open along with the Tamatebako after the wedding. The wedding ceremony then began, and Pudding gleefully anticipated shooting Sanji. However, when she revealed her third eye, Sanji complimented it, causing her to break down due to being ostracized for it her whole life. Due to Pudding delaying the plan, Katakuri attempted to shoot Sanji, but Sanji evaded the attack, causing it to accidentally hit the priest who was also trying to attack. Luffy then came flying out of the cake to initiate his alliance's plan, and Sanji carried Pudding to safety as he jumped off the toppling cake. Big Mom became enraged at the cake's destruction and tried to attack Luffy, but Katakuri intercepted the Straw Hat, knowing he was going after the portrait of Mother Carmel, which would put Big Mom in a crisis and render her weak. Jinbe then arrived and freed Luffy from Katakuri, before confronting Big Mom and officially resigning from her crew. Big Mom attempted to take away his lifespan in return, but was unable to due to Jinbe not fearing her, and so she attacked him with Prometheus instead. However, in the midst of the chaos, Brook shattered Carmel's portrait with a hammer. After seeing the destruction of Carmel's portrait, Big Mom went into a state of confusion on what to be mad about. Pudding attempted to shoot Sanji, but he dodged her shots. She told him that this was her true self and said she lied to countless others like Sanji, but she began to waver when he questioned if she lied to herself. Because of Pudding's failure to kill Sanji, Daifuku slapped her and took it upon himself to kill Sanji himself and battled the Straw Hat chef. Oven also battled against Pedro. Meanwhile, Perospero used his ability to detain the Vinsmoke Family and some members of the Charlotte Family point at them with the Walkers. As Judge questioned over Big Mom's betrayal, Perospero mocked him as the Vinsmokes prepared to face their demise. Katakuri tried to do his best to prevent Luffy from showing Carmel's destroyed portrait while ordering Perospero to kill the Vinsmokes. He managed to slip past Bege, Pedro, and Jinbe, but Luffy still managed to show Carmel's damaged portrait to Big Mom again. Big Mom started her strange scream, immobilizing her children in the process. Trivia *The family has a food theme with most blood related members having food related names. **"Charlotte" is a popular french cake. **Lola, Cadenza, and Cabaletta are the only known family members not to follow this theme. *The family name was abbreviated in some infoboxes as "S", but the volume releases corrected them to "C". References Site Navigation it:Famiglia Charlotte ca:Família Charlotte ru:Семья Шарлотты fr:Famille Charlotte Category:Families Category:Antagonist Groups